You Belong With Me
by Cabenson82
Summary: Olivia is the captain of the basketball team and Alex is the skater girl next door with a crush...
1. Chapter 1

"So Lex, when are you going to grow some and say something to dream girl?" Casey asked as she rolled back and forth on the skate ramp.

Alex sat down her wrench and glared at Casey. "Have you lost your mind Case? Why would I do something crazy like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe so you'll stop talking about her all the time." Casey laughed and rolled to a stop next to Alex. "You know she's not happy with Amanda."

"We don't know that for sure, besides Olivia has never shown any interest in me other than being a friend and neighbor." Alex shrugged as she tightened the new wheels on her board. "I have no interest in making a fool out of myself."

"You wouldn't be making a fool of yourself. Olivia would be lucky if you showed an interest in her." Casey sat facing Alex.

Alex laughed and tossed her bandana at Casey. "You have to say things like that, you're my best friend."

"Ew." Casey tossed the greasy cloth back. "I don't have to say anything. Best friend or not you're still gorgeous."

Alex glanced at her watch and stood up. "All right Casanova, lets head over to the school so we don't get stuck on the bottom of the bleachers."

Casey grabbed her back pack and straightened the beanie on her head. "Good point, wouldn't want to take a chance that Liv would see you watching."

"You can be such a bitch Case." Alex packed her gear up and dropped her board on the ground and pushed off.

"Yeah but you love me anyway Lex." Casey smiled as she caught up to Alex. "Ok, I'll stop teasing you about it."

Alex looked over at her best friend and smiled. "Thank you, and I do love you. You're the cream to my peaches."

* * *

"So Liv, what was Amanda bitching at you for this time?" Abbie asked as she changed into her basketball uniform.

Liv pulled her jersey over her head. "Abs, that's the million dollar question. The way she's acting you'd think I was cheating on her."

Abbie stopped tying her shoe and looked up at Liv. "Are you kidding me? If anything you should be worried about all the time she spends with Nick. Serena told me that he showed up at Amanda's the other night when she was there."

"Don't tell me that shit before a big game. We need this win to make it to the championships." Liv rubbed her head and leaned back against the lockers.

"You're right. We're going to go out there and kick some ass. This is our year." Abbie slipped into her warm up jacket. "It's just you, me and the team."

"Sounds good to me." Olivia reached into her bag for her water bottle. "Shit. I forgot my water. I'm gonna run out and buy one at the stand."

Abbie looked at the clock on the wall. "Ok but be fast, you know how coach is if we're late."

"Yeah I know, I know." Liv called over her shoulder as she ran out the locker room door.

"Shit! I left my wallet in the locker room." Olivia groaned as she smacked her thighs.

Alex stood behind Olivia in line and talked herself into talking to the basketball star. "Hey Liv, is everything ok?"

Olivia spun around at the sound of her name. "Oh, hey Alex. Um yeah, I just forgot my water bottle and now my wallet."

Alex thought for a minute. "I'll take 3 waters, nacho's and a large popcorn. " Alex paid for the order and handed Liv one of the bottles.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." Liv accepted the bottle and smiled as she looked back at Alex. "That beanie looks great on you, really makes your eyes pop."

Alex blushed and adjusted the blue beanie on her head. "Thanks. Well I better get this stuff in there to Casey before the game starts."

"Don't worry, I know for a fact they won't start without me." Liv winked and turned back towards the locker room and took off at a sprint.

Alex stood watching Olivia as she disappeared into the locker room. "Real smooth Cabot." Alex whispered to herself as she walked towards the gym.

* * *

"About time I was ready to start chewing on your old wheel." Casey teased as she took the tub of popcorn and bottle of water. "What took so long? There shouldn't have been much of a line."

Alex shoved a nacho in her mouth. "There really wasn't a line. I was talking to Olivia."

Casey almost dropped her water. "Wait, what was that? I think I'm hearing things."

"You aren't hearing things. When I got out there Liv was ahead of me in line and didn't have her wallet so I bought her water for her." Alex explained as she leaned back on the wall behind her.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Casey asked waiting for Alex to start laughing, it didn't happen. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, it's just a bottle of water." Alex prayed her pale skin didn't give away just how nervous she had been.

"Well hell Lex, what are you doing in here already?." Casey bumped her shoulder and took a chip and popped it into her mouth. "The game doesn't start for another fifteen minutes."

"She had to go finish getting ready." Alex shrugged as she leaned back against the seat behind her.

Casey just eyed Alex and smiled as she watched her best friends eyes keep drifting to the locker room door.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Amanda asked as Liv jogged into the locker room.

"What was what? I had to get a water bottle." Liv eyed her girlfriend who stood blocking her way with her hands on her hips.

"Don't bullshit me Olivia. I saw you flirting with that... that skater punk." Amanda said with a sneer and pointed towards the lobby.

"I don't have time for this shit Mandy. Alex is a friend and my next door neighbor, I left my wallet in here and she bought me water. End of story." Liv held the bottle up in Amanda's face. "Now if you don't mind, I have a game to win."

"Don't walk away from me Olivia. This isn't over." Amanda grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Dammit, I don't need this before the game." Liv jerked her arm away as Abbie came around the corner.

"What's going on here? Coach is looking for you." Abbie said pointing to the coach's office.

"Thanks." Liv turned and walked into the coach's office.

Amanda stood there with a look of shock on her face. "What the fuck Abbie? We were talking!"

"No, you weren't talking. You were once again trying to start your bullshit before the game. You may be a cheerleader and one of Serena's best friends but you're really just a spoiled bitch. Why don't you just cut Liv loose? Everyone knows you're banging Nick." Abbie stared the blonde down.

Amanda's face turned red with fury. "How dare you talk to me like that! As for me and Nick mind your own damn business."

"What happens to Olivia is my business and don't forget it." Abbie sneered back. "I'm tired of watching you treat everyone around you like shit."

"Babe? What's wrong?" Serena came up next to Abbie seeing the anger in her eyes. "Don't get yourself worked up before the game."

"Oh I'm done, don't worry." Abbie kissed Serena and turned away to go find Olivia.

Serena turned and shook Amanda. "What the hell do you think you're doing pissing them both off before a game?"

Amanda shrugged Serena off and pushed her away. "Mind your own business. It's not your girlfriend flirting with some little no body in front of the whole school."

"You've seriously lost your mind if you think that Olivia would cheat on you." Serena laughed and shook her head. "Unlike you Liv wouldn't cheat."

"Watch yourself Southerlyn. You can be replaced like that." Amanda snapped her fingers at Serena.

Serena laughed in Amanda's face. "Shove it up your ass Rollins. I'm with Abbie, I'm tired of your bullshit and don't have to put up with it." With that she left Amanda standing in shock.

* * *

"All right girls this is it. If we beat the Lions tonight we seal our place in the finals." Couch Liz marched back and forth in front of her team. "We're going to go out there and play like we've never played before. This is the year of the Spartans!"

"Slay the lions!" Abbie jumped up putting her hand in.

"Slay the lions!" they all cheered and raised their hands together.

"Let's get out there and show those Lions who's boss." Liv cheered pumping the girls up before they headed out to the court.

Abbie ran out at Liv's side and stopped in the middle of the court jumping up and down and cheering. "We've got a full house here today."

Liv's eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on the blonde in the back row laughing with the red head at her side. "Hey Abs, any idea if the red head with Alex is her girlfriend?"

"No, that's just Casey Novak." Abbie said finding the pair. "They've been pretty tight since Casey moved here a few years back. Why you asking about Alex?"

"I was just curious that's all." Liv shrugged trying to drag her eyes off the blonde who was catching popcorn in her mouth.

Abbie stopped cheering and grabbed Liv's arm. "Oh Livy, please tell me you are finally going to dump that snobby bitch you call a girlfriend."

"You really can't stand her can you?" Liv laughed as they made their way to the bench. "I haven't decided what to do with Amanda to be honest. I know she's messing around with Nick."

"Liv any girl here would be lucky to have you. There's no reason to put up with her bull shit anymore." Abbie wrapped her arm around Liv. "Time for you to be happy."

Liv looked over at Amanda on the sideline flirting with Nick on the bleachers behind her then back up at the laughing blonde. "You're right. After the game I'm going to break up with her."

"YES! Game on! Let's go Spartans!" Abbie jumped up and cheered.

The Spartans won 71 to 65 and everyone was celebrating in the middle of the court. Liv walked over to Amanda and pulled her towards the locker room.

"You didn't have to pull me in here for your kiss champ." Amanda wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Liv turned her head catching Amanda's lips on her cheek and pulled her arms from around her neck. "Mandy we need to talk. This isn't working out."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Olivia? Is this because of what I said before the game?" Amanda fumed as she tried to shove Liv.

"No this has to do with me being tired of being a laughing stock around here. You think I don't know about you and Nick?" Olivia yelled back. "That you've been cheating on me with him for the last three months?"

Amanda tried to touch Olivia's shoulder. "Nick is just a friend Olivia, I don't know why you would think otherwise."

Liv just shook her head. "Mandy I don't care that you're seeing him. That alone tells you that we aren't right together. Be with Nick and be happy cause you sure as hell aren't happy with me."

"I don't want to lose you Olivia." Amanda cried and reached for Liv again.

Liv grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry but I'm done. We're done." With that Olivia went to her locker and grabbed her bags leaving Amanda fuming against the wall.

* * *

Alex was in the back yard doing tricks on her ramp when she heard a throat being cleared behind her. Stopping at the top of the ramp she looked down into the eyes of Olivia. "Hey Liv, great game today."

"Thanks. I hope I'm not interrupting you." Olivia smiled looking up at Alex while blocking the sun with her hand. "You got a minute?"

"Sure." Alex stepped on her board dropping down on the ramp. "Give me a second."

Olivia watched as the blonde brought the board to a stop and popped it up into her hands. "Take your time."

Alex set her board down on the patio table and pulled out a chair for Olivia. "Wanna sit down?"

"Oh, I didn't want to bother you. I just came over to pay you back for the water." Liv rocked back on her heels and pulled a few dollars from her pocket.

"You didn't have to do that. It was just a bottle of water." Alex waved Liv's hand away. "You're not bothering me. I was just goofing off on the ramp."

"Goofing off? If that's what you can do when you're goofing off I can't wait to see what you can do when you're being serious." Liv said with a hint of aw in her voice.

Alex sat down at the table and leaned back. "It's just something to kill time that I enjoy doing."

Olivia finally sat down across from Alex. "Either way you do it well. I've seen you do some tricks from my window before."

Alex blushed and changed the subject. "So how come you're not out celebrating your big win? I'd have thought for sure Abbie would have had a big party tonight."

"Yeah, she is having a party but I'm not feeling up to being around all those people." Liv raked her fingers through her hair and sat back in her chair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alex reached across the table and covered Liv's hand.

Olivia looked at Alex's hand and felt a flutter in her belly. "Thanks. I'm alright. I broke up with Amanda after the game."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that?" Alex told her but Liv could hear the unspoken questions.

"Don't be, I knew she was cheating on me. It's not like she really tried to hide it from me." Liv laughed as she shook her head. "I think it got to the point that I just didn't care anymore."

"Still doesn't make it right." Alex pulled her hand back across the table. "It's her loss, you deserve so much better."

Olivia blushed and looked down at her feet. "You're sweet Lexie."

Alex blushed as the long ago nickname slipped out of Olivia's mouth. "This may be a stretch but I plan on just binge watching my favorite show on Netflix tonight. Wanna join me? We can order a pizza and just veg out."

Olivia thought about Alex's invitation and grinned. "It's been forever since we had a movie night. If you don't mind the company I think I'd really enjoy a night in."

"Great. Do you still like meat lovers pizza?" Alex asked picking up her phone and scrolling for the number to the local pizza joint.

"You remember my favorite pizza?" Liv asked slightly shocked. "Amanda was always ordering veggie."

"I don't mind veggies but they don't belong on a pizza." Alex laughed the phone rang. "Hi Mister Tony, let me get an extra-large meat lovers and an order of the cinnamon twists with extra icing… LOL… No it's not just for me. Thanks Mister Tony."

Olivia smiled as she watched Alex interact with the owner of the pizza shop. "Don't even need to tell him who you are huh?"

"I admit that most Friday nights this is where you can find me, either by myself or with Casey downstairs watching tv or playing video games." Alex laughed as she stood up. "Mister Tony and I have become pretty close over the years, doesn't hurt that he's also my boss."

"I didn't know you worked at Tony's. How come I've never seen you there?" Liv followed Alex through the back door.

Alex propped her board by the door and walked to the fridge to grab two sodas. "Oh, I don't wait tables. I'm one of the cooks."

"Wait, you're the girl who's always spinning the dough through the window." Olivia accepted the can from Alex with her mouth hanging open. "How did I not recognize you?"

Alex grabbed some paper plates and napkins and set them on the counter. "I normally wear my contacts to work so my glasses don't fog up in the kitchen."

"That plus the bandana on your head would do it." Liv agreed leaning on the counter. "Do you need help with anything?"

Alex pulled a twenty out of her wallet and handed it to Liv. "Nope, plates and napkins are it. Everything else is already in the basement. This is for the pizza in case it comes before I come back down. I'm gonna run my board upstairs."

"Still a bit of a neat freak I see." Liv teased as she handed Alex her board.

Alex blushed as she took the board. "Maybe. I'll be right back." And disappeared down the hall.

Olivia was sitting on the couch drinking her soda when Alex came down the stairs. "I figured I'd get us set up down here."

"Perfect. I brought you a sweatshirt in case you get cold." Alex placed the shirt on the arm of the couch and picked up the remotes for the tv. "Dig in while I get the show ready."

Olivia opened the box and put two slices on each plate. "You've changed the basement into a real theatre room." Liv nodded over to the mini concession stand against the wall with popcorn machine and all.

"Dad let Casey and I redecorate down here a few years ago." Alex hit play on the remote. "He decided he'd rather have us hanging out here than running around the city so "The Cave" was born."

"Why did we stop hanging out again?" Liv joked as she bit into her pizza and moaned. "Tony's really does have the best pies."

Alex nodded as she swallowed her first bite. "Almost as good as when I make it. And the answer is high school. You turned jock and I was just me."

Olivia turned and looked at Alex and could see the sadness in her eyes. "Hey, Lexie I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I thought we'd both just drifted into new groups."

"Liv it's okay. That happens as we get older, we lose touch with friends." Alex shrugged with a small smile. "Come on, no sad thoughts. Let's just sit back and watch Wynonna kick some revenant ass."

Olivia smiled at Alex and kicked back to watch the show. "Ok but can you explain the show for me? I've never seen it."

The girls ate their pizza and laughed as Alex explained the show to Olivia.

* * *

"Alex, we're home." Caroline Cabot called as she and her husband came in the door. "Alex? You home honey?"

Alexander Cabot took his wife's briefcase and took it into their office. "She's probably down in the cave dear."

"You're right, I'll go down and let her know we're home." Caroline smiled and headed for the basement stairs. "Alex we're ho…" the words stopped as she smiled at the sight of the two girls leaning against each other sleeping on the couch as Wynonna and the black badge fought demon revenants.

Walking to the couch Caroline shook Alex's arm till the blondes eyes reached her own. "I just wanted to let you know we were home sweetie."

"Thanks mom, how was work?" Alex asked as she cuddled closer to the warm body next to her.

That movement woke Olivia up causing her to look up into Mrs. Cabot's eyes. "Hello Ms. Caroline."

"Hello Olivia, it's good to see you dear." Caroline rubbed Olivia's shoulder. "How was your game today?"

Olivia couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face. "We won. Next weekend is the championship game."

"That's great! You must be very excited, making it to the finals your senior year and as team captain." Caroline praised Olivia.

"Words can't express how excited I am." Liv smiled and looked at Alex. "And this has been the end to a great day."

Caroline stood up and kissed Alex on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear it. Hopefully this means we'll see you around here more often. Goodnight girls."

Olivia rubbed the back of her head and smiled at Alex. "I think we may have fallen asleep."

"Yeah but going by the episode that's on now we were only asleep for about an hour." Alex sat up and turned to face Liv. "Want me to take it back?"

Olivia reached over and rubbed her thumb over the top of Alex's knuckles. "Actually if you don't mind I think I'd like to just sit here and talk to you for a while."

At first Alex was speechless but looked up into Olivia's eyes and saw the hopeful twinkle there. "I think I'd like that."

"This may sound crazy but I think you are the reason I finally broke it off with Amanda today." Olivia whispered as she reached up to straighten Alex's hat.

"Why do you say that?" Alex cocked her head in confusion. "We've barely spoken in two years."

"After the game I went home and started looking at the scrapbooks we had made over the years. I saw two extremely happy little girls turn into happy young ladies." Olivia shook her head. "Then I looked at the more recent pictures of myself and the happiness was gone. Those few minutes with you in the hall today struck something in me. I realized I wanted to be around you again."

Alex scooted closer to Olivia and squeezed her hand. "I have to admit that I pulled back from the friendship. I started to have feelings for you that weren't very friendly and was afraid you'd hate me."

"But…" Olivia started but Alex covered her mouth with her hand. "This was before I knew you liked girls too."

Olivia pressed a kiss into Alex's palm. "I really wish you would have said something before. We've wasted a lot of time we could have been together."

Alex brushed at the corner of her eye. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are the first girl I ever loved." Liv brushed at the falling tears. "I didn't think you felt the same way since you never said anything."

Meeting Liv's eyes, Alex leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Olivia Serena Benson, you belong with me."

Liv grinned and claimed Alex in a searing kiss of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning the girls walked hand in hand into school and went to the cafeteria to meet up with Abbie and Casey.

"You ready for this babe?" Liv asked as she squeezed Alex's hand.

Alex adjusted her backpack and leaned into Liv. "I'm more than ready but if you aren't we can take this slow."

"Not a chance. We've wasted enough time by being scared. You are who I choose to be with and I don't care what anyone has to say." Liv leaned in and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Good because I really didn't want to have to wait." Alex grinned and pulled Olivia over towards the table that their friends sat at waiting for them.

"It's about time you two got here." Serena teased. "I thought for sure these two were going to eat all of the breakfast sandwiches and hash browns I brought."

Abbie popped the last bite of her hash brown in her mouth and grinned. "Hey you snooze you lose. It's not our fault these two were late." Casey nodded in agreement as she munched on a sandwich.

Alex looked at her watch and then back at Abbie. "What are you talking about? We're ten minutes early."

"Ignore her babe, that's just Ab's way of saying she was hungry." Liv teased as she took a seat at the table."

"So Livy, you look pretty happy." Abbie grinned at her friend and tossed her two sandwiches. "How was your weekend."

Liv handed Alex her sandwich and opened her own and took a bite before replying. "My weekend was great. Not only did we win a spot in the championships this coming weekend but I won a new girlfriend."

Abbie and Casey started laughing and Serena awed as Alex grinned and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "I'm no prize but I have to agree that it was a pretty fantastic weekend."

"Lexie you're out of your mind, getting you was even better than winning the game Friday night." Liv squeezed Alex's hand under the table.

"Time out." Abbie called and pointed at Olivia. "You stop that right now. You start talking like that and Rena is going to expect me to talk all sweet like that."

Serena eyed Abbie and threw a piece of hash brown at her. "You don't think anyone is buying your bullshit do you? Liv has been around us for two years and Alex and Casey aren't blind. I totally have you whipped."

Casey laughed so hard orange juice almost came out of her nose. "Shit Rena, give a girl a little warning next time. That shit stings."

"Sorry Case. I didn't know you'd find it so funny." Serena handed her a couple napkins.

"Okay, on a serious note I'm glad you guys had a good weekend. I remember when you two were inseparable in grade school." Abbie smiled thinking back.

"I'm just glad you two are finally together so Alex will have something else to talk about now." Casey teased.

"Jokes on you Case, it'll just get worse now." Alex grinned and pulled Liv closer. "Now you'll have to hear even more and in detail."

"Shit" Casey smacked herself on the forehead. "Hey Ab's, wanna be my best friend."

Abbie laughed and pulled Serena closer against her side. "That's cold but I think I'll keep the best friend I've got but I'll be your friend."

"You two are so funny. " Liv tossed her empty wrapper at Abbie and threw Alex's at Casey. "Besides we won't be that bad."

"New relationships are always fun and exciting." Serena chimed in. "Now we just need to find you a girlfriend Case."

"No thank you. I am perfectly happy being single." Casey stood up and grabbed her bag. "And on that note my friends it's time to head towards first period."

Alex stood up and cleaned up the table. "How bout we all meet up at Tony's after school. I have to work but I get a dinner break around six."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Abbie smiled and Serena nodded in agreement.

"Ab's is always game when food is involved." Liv teased as they walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Liv was waiting for Alex outside of her last class so they could walk to her car together when Amanda came walking down the hallway.

"What are you doing on this side of the school Olivia?" Amanda asked stopping in front of her. "I thought your last class was upstairs?"

"Oh Liv's last class is upstairs but mine isn't." Alex said coming out the door behind Amanda. "To answer your question she's waiting for me."

Liv leaned in and kissed Alex. "How was class?"

Amanda's jaw dropped as she took in the scene in front of her. Fuming she asked. "What the fuck is this? You said there wasn't anything going on between the two of you."

"There wasn't when you assumed there was." Olivia stood up straight. "Alex and I were just friends."

Alex stepped between the ex-lovers. "Amanda, what goes on between Liv and I is none of your business. You lost the right to question anything she does the first time you let Nick touch you."

"Why, you little bitch." Amanda raised her hand to slap Alex but Alex caught her wrist and backed her up against the locker across the hall.

"I'm only going to say this once, you ever try to smack me again I will break your arm." Alex leaned in and said very calmly before releasing Amanda and walking back to Liv. "Let's go."

"Olivia! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Amanda huffed.

Olivia looked back and forth between the two. "I don't let her do anything and I think she can handle her own shit unlike some uptight bitches I know."

"Thanks for being the lying, cheating bitch you are." Alex waved over her shoulder.

Amanda stood holding her wrist as she watched Liv and Alex walk out the door

* * *

The girls sat at the table talking when Alex walked over and set two pizza's down on the table. "Dinner is served ladies."

"Alex these may be the best looking pizzas I've ever seen." Abbie moaned as she bite into her first slice of pizza.

"No need for flattery Ab's, just thank Mister Tony when he brings the cinnamon twists out." Alex sat next to Liv and stole a kiss. "Mister Tony said it's a _"thank you for making my favorite cook happy."_.

"Did I hear my name?" Mister Tony asked as he came up to the table with a double or of twists.

"Thank you Mister Tony" They all cheered as he put the twists down.

Liv wiped her hands on a napkin and stood up. "Thank you Mister Tony. Alex said you bought the pizza for us."

Tony shrugged and shook the hand Olivia held out to him. "Just don't tell the owner on me."

"Your secret is safe with us." Liv winked as she sat back down next to Alex.

"You girls enjoy your dinner. Lexi you take your time, I've got you covered for now." Tony squeezed her shoulder as he waved to the other girls before headed back into the kitchen.

Liv walked Alex to her front door and held her hands on the stoop. "You know, I never knew you were such a badass. I think you really scared Amanda."

"She has every reason to be scared, I wasn't kidding about breaking her arm." Alex said with a serious face. "I have a black belt in karate."

Liv held up her hands and backed up a step. "You really are a badass."

Alex pulled Liv against her chest and kissed her. "I'm your badass."

"All mine." Liv agreed and held Alex tight as the kiss lingered on.


End file.
